GTA: Jasper
by Echo Project
Summary: In a world where crime is always the headline in Jasper City. We see Humphrey Taylor kicked out of the US Army thrown into a world of chaos between the two major gangs of Jasper City. Find out how Humphrey will learn to survive in his war-torn city.


Chapter One : Back Home

Humphrey's POV

All my life i'd would've never known things could get this bad. I've been in Court Martial for 2 hours waiting for the final verdict before the five judges stood tall before me.

"We've now reached a verdict, Sergeant Humphrey Taylor accused of murder is..."

I had been in the U.S Army for 4 years. I had received a promotion 4 months ago to a Sergeant and then I had been moved to South Korea.

Possibly the worst place anyone should ever take me to is Korea. The worst thing about that place was that it had no action. I rarely ever got be on the outside and fire a gun.

If you've ever looked at my records it would show that I am an expert marksmen. I learned how to shoot from my Dad when I was 14, he gave me his old shotgun. Everyday instead of doing my homework or studying I went to my Uncle Lennie's gun shop. Out back I used to practice in his shooting range until my hands hurt.

By my Junior year I had been focusing on the stuff that turned me into a pile of shit. My report card had D's and F's. That year I had to repeat a grade and I failed each test that was given to me. All the teachers knew that it was bound to happen especially with my attitude. Instead of going to night school or something that I decided to quit school. Day by day I wanted to live the life like anyone else in the projects would.

Every weekend shit would go down the same way as any other, by day I'd smoke some weed with a couple of other drop-outs and by night I'd go to a party and drink my ass off. The next morning I'd wake up with some random chick without my shirt without remembering what happened yesterday.

Anyway, in South Korea i had nothing else to do except practice shooting. In the military I was used to each kind of gun, all the way from a Sniper Rifle to a Machine Gun. I even learned how to fire and reload a Rocket Launcher and got a world record of 20 seconds. In any squadron there weren't many people who knew how to precisely fire all the classes of guns which makes me so special. I was adaptive to whichever gun I should use.

As my military career had just started it soon came to an end. On January 14th, while in the supply I had gotten into a fight with Corporal James Neeson, for being a wise ass. The fight was soon escalated when James took out a pistol from his back pocket. I too had a concealed weapon and before James could make the shot I pulled the trigger.

I had shot James square in the chest and a huge gunshot wound was left. Before I left the supply room I had cleaned the gun off and made sure there were no fingerprints. I placed it on a gun rack with exact same pistol that I had on me.

"Maybe I can get it to look like an accident." I thought to myself. "Or I can just say that when he picked it up the safety wasn't on." I added. Before I could run to get help my Commanding Officer was at the door.

"What the hell has happened here Sgt Humphrey" Sfc Ruiz said, with his commanding voice.

I thought to myself quickly coming up with an excuse. I raised my hand to salute and said, "Cpl Neeson, reached up to get a Magnum and the gun was pointing straight at him, Sir!"

"Is that all the information that you know of. Or is there anything else I should know about?" He asked

"No sir, I was just looking for what I needed" I replied.

"Okay, Humphrey will get back to base while Staff Sergeant Rollend will bring back the pistol"

That week they had figured out it was gun that was on the rack. I had hope that Rollend would chose the wrong one, but unfortunately they did.

Two weeks later they had sent me back from South Korea to Jasper in handcuffs. Every second I hope I don't get convicted and spend a lifetime in Jail.

Now I was facing my prosecutors. Who would decide whether or not I should go to Jail.

"We've now reached a verdict, Sergeant Humphrey Taylor accused of murdering Corporal James Neeson is..."

The verdict almost seemed to slow down time. "Innocent, due to insufficient amount of evidence, that proves that Humphrey's Magnum had malfunctioned."

I made sure not to show any signs that would stop me from leaving the court.

"However you will have to pay a court fee of $25,000 and be discharged from the United States Military as of this moment."

"Yes sir" I said. I left to go get my motorcycle from the garage near the courthouse. It was a Harley-Davidson Sportster 1200. I got it from my Dad the final day of my sophomore year. A month before he and my mom died.

It was 7:30 p.m before the sun set over the tall skyscrapers. It took me some time to get home because Jasper Air Force Base was 20 miles away.

I lived in the West Side of Jasper, the side of the most crime in the city. And in the east lived the rich white kids. It was around 8:00 by the time I got home and I parked my motorcycle in the back.

"Great, another eviction letter from that Motherfucker." I said sarcastically. I unlocked the door and went straight to the fridge and grabbed a Bud Light. I went downstairs to go check the mail. On my way back up I looked through all the mail. Most of it were bills and credit card notices and a magazine subscription.

When I got back inside I decided to turn on my t.v. And lie on the couch.

"What the fuck do I do now, i ain't got no money and I gotta pay the god damn bills" I yelled.

I got up to grab another beer from the fridge before I noticed a letter on the fridge. It said "From Winston"

"Damn, I haven't heard that name in a while, I wonder what that Nigga be doin'. Last time I heard 'bout him he was runnin' the gang"

Inside the letter it said, "We got work, call me at 895-4302."

**So ****how ****do ****you ****like ****the ****cliffhanger****. ****I ****will ****make ****you ****beg ****for ****the ****next ****chapter****. ****Please ****comment ****or ****send ****me ****a ****PM****. ****Don****'****t ****worry ****I****'****ll ****get ****the ****next ****chapter ****as ****soon ****as ****possible****. ****I****'****m ****new ****tell ****me ****how ****you ****like ****it****.**

**Funny ****Quote ****of ****The ****Day****: ****You ****tired****, ****let****'****s ****go ****to ****bed.**


End file.
